The cell phone is a widely used device. These devices allow people to talk, send text messages, emails, etc. The upside of these devices is that they allow people to stay connected anywhere anytime. The downside is that these devices are sometimes used in places or at times when they should not be used. For example, studies have shown that use of a cell phone while driving can increase the risk of an accident. Still a number of people use cell phones while driving a motor vehicle. Despite laws restricting the use of cell phones while operating a motor vehicle in a number of States in the U.S., rampant cell phone use during driving continues through unawareness or disregard of these laws, hence risking injury to the caller and others through an accident. As another example, studies have shown that radio waves transmitted by wireless devices may interfere with medical equipment. Still, a number of people use cell phones while in a hospital. Despite warnings telling callers to silence their cell phones when in the hospital, hospital cell phone use continues through unawareness or disregard of these laws, hence risking interference with medical equipment and the lives of those who depend on them. As yet further examples, there are places where the use of cell phones in places or at times may interfere with the public enjoyment, health, welfare, or safety. For instance, despite requests or common courtesy, a number of people use their cell phones during a movie theater, a performing arts hall, a church, or other places of public gathering, hence causing a distraction that may interfere with the movie, performance, worship or public gathering.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,724 is directed to a method for switching a cell phone from audible to silent mode of operation during a concert performance, a play, a conference, a meeting or dinner. An RF transmitter is provided with an omni-directional or directional antenna. The RF transmitter is locally mounted in the area where a cell phone is to be switched to silent mode of operation. The RF transmitter is programmed to broadcast a message containing a code. When in range of the RF transmitter broadcast, a cell phone that has been programmed to recognize the broadcast is automatically programmed by the broadcast to switch itself to silent mode of operation. Japanese laid open patent application H10-42371 is directed to a receiver/transmitter that is locally mounted at a hospital in the area where a cell phone is not to be used. The receiver/transmitter broadcasts a signal and waits for acknowledgement by a cell phone. On acknowledgement, a microcomputer associated with the receiver/transmitter determines whether the phone is set up for use. If the phone is so set up for use, the microcomputer broadcasts a warning over a speaker mounted in the hospital that the phone is not to be used in the hospital. Japanese laid open patent application J11-004190 is directed to a cell phone accessory that monitors engine speed and parking brake activity. The accessory is connected to a cell phone in a car to detect incoming calls to the cell phone. On detection of an incoming call, the accessory suppresses or reduces the volume of the cell phone ring tone and diverts the call for recording on an answering machine residing in the accessory for playback. Neither prior art disables the use of wireless communication devices in places where they should not be used.
There is a need for a communication system, device, and method for disabling the use of wireless communication devices in places where they should not be used.